Question: What is the least common multiple of 12 and 8? Another way to say this is: $\lcm(12, 8) = {?}$
Answer: The least common multiple is the smallest number that is a multiple of 12 and 8. We know that 12 x 8 (or 96) is a common multiple, but is it the least common multiple? Write out the multiples of 12 until we find a number divisible by 8. 12, 24, So, 24 is the least common multiple of 12 and 8.